Surgical holding arms and holding devices of the type described at the outset are normally used during surgical procedures for the purpose of holding, in particular, instruments, tools or equipment of a medical and surgical type so that a person assisting a surgeon or the operating surgeon do not have to hold the respective devices themselves. As a result of the design of the holding arm in the manner described, this can be brought into a desired shape in a simple manner in the adjusting position and fixed in the predetermined shape by transferring the tensioning device from the adjusting position into the operative position. The holding arm which is essentially flexible in the adjusting position is, consequently, adequately rigid in the operative position for holding the instruments, tools or equipment securely and permanently in the position required for a surgical or medical procedure.
Surgical holding arms of the type described at the outset can, in particular, become soiled during the course of a surgical procedure. They will, therefore, be cleaned and sterilized prior to any further use.
Therefore, it would be desirable have a surgical holding arm as well as a surgical holding device of the type described at the outset which can be cleaned more easily and better.